<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Future perfect by sigrun1asatru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407053">Future perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigrun1asatru/pseuds/sigrun1asatru'>sigrun1asatru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, valentines fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigrun1asatru/pseuds/sigrun1asatru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Future perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Authors Note:   Here is my contribution to #RayllaValentine. I hope everyone enjoys it. I will be writing the next chapter Of love and sacrifice after this for those of you who have been reading it. Hopefully it'll be up later today if not it'll be up tomorrow. Anyway onward to the fluff. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scylla let out a deep sigh as she parked her car. It had been a long frustrating week and she wanted nothing more than to relax at home doing nothing. She smiled as she glanced at the quaint home she shared with Raelle and their daughter. It wasn't big: just a two bedroom two bathroom but it was more than enough for them. It was tucked away in the woods with a small creek running beside the property. Their own hideaway but still close enough to Fort Salem. </p>
<p>Their lives had changed so much in the years since the war with the Camarilla. Witches no longer had to serve, they had a choice now. The military was now a combined force with witches and non-witches working together. Raelle had decided to stay helping train a new generation of fixers while Scylla had teamed up with a retired Izadora to do research. </p>
<p>They'd gotten married as soon as the war was over. A year later their little miracle was born. Meadow Ramshorn-Collar: 3 years old now with wild blonde hair and Scylla's eyes, and both their ability to find trouble yet somehow always able to charm her way out of it. </p>
<p>Dragging her tired body out of the car she walked to the door ready to see the two loves of her life.  Opening the door she was surprised by the quiet. She walked into the living room and her heart felt like it was going to explode with love at what greeted her.  Raelle was laying on the sofa with Meadow curled on top of her both fast asleep. </p>
<p>There were times when Scylla really found it hard to believe that this was her life now. Younger her certainly never had thought of the possibility.  Not when her parents died and with them the only family she'd ever known. Not when she'd joined the Spree and accepted she'd die for the cause. Not when Raelle had left her in that dungeon after declaring she was sorry they'd ever met and Raelle was the only one Scylla could ever be with.  Not during the long war when neither was sure they'd make it to the next day. It was a dream they clung to without really believing it'd come true. Yet here they were. </p>
<p>Scylla quietly made her way over kneeling down in front of the sofa. She gently kissed Raelle her breath hitching when ice blue eyes opened.  "Hey baby, did she wear you out?"</p>
<p>Raelle leaned in for another gentle kiss. "Nah, was just resting my eyes but you can wear me out later if ya want, beautiful"</p>
<p>Scylla affectionately rolled her eyes before gently brushing the hair out of Meadow's eyes. Eyes identical to hers drowsily opened taking a few seconds to realize who was in front of her. When she did she gracelessly clambered off of Raelle and onto the floor beside Scylla immediately  into Scylla's lap hugging her mother.</p>
<p>"Mommy, you're home. We missed you." </p>
<p>"Did you?" Meadow enthusiastically  shook her head yes. "Well, I missed my girls too, so much."</p>
<p>Scylla sat there for a moment soaking in the love of her family before Meadow jumped up from her lap and grabbed her hand.</p>
<p>"Come on mommy. Me and mama have a surprise for you."</p>
<p>Curious Scylla let herself be dragged to the kitchen with Raelle trailing along behind them. Once there she saw a tray of heart shaped cookies along with two cards sitting on the table. Meadow let go of her hand to grab one of the cards. </p>
<p>"Here Mommy. I made it myself."</p>
<p>Smiling Scylla opened the card. Inside were 3 messy stick figures and a big heart. Inside the heart in messy toddler scrawl was: Love you momy. happy vtines day.</p>
<p>Scylla knelt down to hug her daughter. "Thank you, baby.  Such a beautiful card and are those homemade cookies?"</p>
<p>Meadow excitedly bounced on her feet. "Yeah me and mama made em together."</p>
<p>Scylla grabbed one and hesitantly took a bite surprisingly  they were good. "Oh, yum. And you didn't destroy the kitchen in the process." Meadow sat down at the table munching on a few cookies.</p>
<p>Raelle came up behind Scylla wrapping her arms around her. "I can cook without making a mess, Scyl."</p>
<p>"Yeah this is the first time I've seen it."</p>
<p>Raelle just held her closer smiling into her neck for moment before looking at their daughter who was still stuffing cookies into her mouth. "Hey monkey, that's enough. You'll ruin your supper. Go get your bag. Aunt Tally will be here soon." Meadow pouted briefly  before trudging off to her room. </p>
<p>Scylla turned questioning eyes toward Raelle who had walked to the table to retrieve her card to Scylla. Scylla opened it to find a key inside. She raised her eyes back up to Raelle who was nervously shifting from foot to foot the same as she did anytime she did something for Scylla and wasn't sure if she'd like it.</p>
<p>"Rae? What is this?"</p>
<p>Raelle stepped forward and gently took Scylla's hand. " I know you're been stressed lately with your research and its Valentine's day so I thought we could use a weekend away. Just the two of us. Technically it's offseason but Abigail knows the people who run it and we won't be able to swim in the ocean buts it's on the beach and you love the beach so." Raelle was cut off by Scylla pressing her lips to hers. </p>
<p>Scylla pulled back slightly still keeping her arms wrapped around Raelle's neck while taking in the dazed look Raelle still got sometimes after they kissed. "It's perfect, baby. Thank you."  They stayed wrapped in each other's arms until Tally showed up to take Meadow for the weekend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hour's drive later Raelle pulled up to the cottage they would be staying at for the weekend.  She gently shook her wife awake. "Scyl, baby, we're here."</p>
<p>Scylla sit up fully and smiled. She could hear the waves crashing on the shore. She could already feel herself relaxing.</p>
<p> Raelle jumped out of the car and raced around to Scylla's side opening the door. She bowed down and reached for Scyllas's hand. "My lady, your castle for the weekend awaits."</p>
<p>Scylla grabbed Raelle's hand letting her pull her out of the car. "Why thank you, lady knight. Lead the way." </p>
<p>They stopped to grab their bags before walking the path to the cottage. Scylla stopped once they reached the deck. "Is that a hot tub?"</p>
<p>Raelle smirked. "Yes it is. Next best thing to swimming in the ocean and Abby made sure the kitchen was stocked for us. So why don't we go get changed and test it out."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours later the sun was setting. The hot tub had worked wonders for Scylla's tense muscles and Raelle had cooked a quick dinner for them. Now they were sitting down by the beach with a fire going watching the sunset their hands loosely held between their chairs. </p>
<p>Smiling Scylla stood up before walking over to Raelle  straddling her lap. Raelle's hands automatically came up to grasp Scylla's waist. Raelle had a content smile on her face. It was a look Scylla never tired of. "Thank you for this. You always know how to make me feel better."</p>
<p>Raelle's eyes got a flirtatious glint to them. "It's part of my job. My first duty as your wife is to try to keep you happy. It's something I take very seriously. "</p>
<p>Scylla leaned down to place a loving kiss on her wife's lips. When she pulled back she looked thoughtful. "Do you ever think about how crazy it is that this is our life? I don't know what I did to deserve you and Meadow but I can never express how thankful I am or how much I love you both. Our life together is as perfect as it can get and sometimes I think I must be dreaming."</p>
<p>"If you're dreaming then so I am. We're both so incredibly lucky. I love you so much. I'll love you until my last breath, Scyl." Raelle pulled Scylla back into another long kiss.</p>
<p>A few breathless moments later Scylla pulled back. "I seem to remember you saying earlier I could tire you out if I wanted. I assume that offer still stands?"</p>
<p>"Hell yes." Raelle hopped up from the chair still holding Scylla in her arms. She practically ran inside to the bedroom with Scylla giggling the whole way. When the morning sun peaked in the through the window the pair were still wrapped up in each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>